<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Setting This Peace Ablaze by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308758">Setting This Peace Ablaze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [58]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the true cost of a reset for Sans? And what does Chara say about it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [58]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Setting This Peace Ablaze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>The whole forest was ablaze.</p><p>The skeleton knew what human nature was like. He did not think that they would set fire to the entire forest just to kill off the monsters living there.</p><p>Sans saw the birds that lived there too, taking flight into the heavens. He could hear the screams of the land animals, their feet as they stampeded to save their short lives.</p><p>It was heartbreaking.</p><p>What caused the humans to act like this. He understood that humans hated monsters. However, what of the animals, the trees, the waters and the sky? These things could not fight back. And still the humans threw these things to one side, uncaring of their actions.</p><p>The skeleton was happy to be alive... yet...</p><p>He turns to the mountain, he closes his eye sockets.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>XD ~ DX </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans opens his sockets, the skeleton watch as the little human set them set once again.</p><p>He remembers the horrors that humans could do, he glances down at his menu.</p><p>He glances towards the tent settlement where the monsters had lived last time, it had all been packed up- what Frisk did not realize, that each time they went back to the start underground, the outside world still went around.</p><p>The humans out here were already aware of the monsters coming. Many laws and orders against the monsters were currently being settled to protect them. Sans had already spoken to the shadow leaders of the lands, told them of the child's power, what they have been doing to monsters. He did not think they would care, but it seemed that with the planet dying because of their own misdeeds, they needed the monsters' powers. </p><p>Only the city and the surrounding land would welcome the monsters at the moment, the rest of the world did not know what was coming yet. The humans were trying to keep this as quiet as possible. </p><p>Sans glances over to the forest to the left of the mountain, it was completely blackened- but it seemed to be healing.</p><p> </p><p>A torch flash sent him a sign.</p><p><br/>Nope. This was not the time.</p><p> </p><p><br/>His sockets fell on his menu once more.</p><p> </p><p>[True Reset]</p><p> </p><p>Chara's power. </p><p> </p><p>"Do it, Comedian." Chara's voice calls out from the depth of his soul.</p><p> </p><p>Sans clicks it.</p><p> </p><p>The world became ablaze with hot white light.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe in another hundred years, they can have peace... real peace. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>